


Isn't It Obvious, I'm A Wreck?

by spookalicious



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute with slight hints of angst maybe, Fixing a Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hospitalization mention, M/M, Phone Call, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookalicious/pseuds/spookalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way past midnight when Frank received a text from an unknown number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Obvious, I'm A Wreck?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I had no idea what this was gonna be when I started writing tbh, I just wanted a little texting fic thing but then I kept writing and it got all fucked up in my head and idk if any of it actually translated or if its just cute
> 
> whoop who know

It was way past midnight when Frank received a text from an unknown number.

Of course, he was awake. Lately, he’d been having trouble falling asleep, and it was always too late by the time he remembered he had sleeping pills stashed in his nightstand drawer.

If he took one at 3am, he wouldn’t wake up until past noon. Which, usually, wouldn’t be a problem. But tomorrow he was supposed to meet Mikey for lunch. It’d be the first time they’d see each other since Frank’s hospitalization.

‘I miss you. xx’

Frank stared at his phone for a moment, blinking at the bright screen, his eyes squinting a bit. He read the text over and over, looking for some familiarity within the words. Seeing as how the text was so short, though, it was almost impossible. He then ran over the phone number in his head, trying to see if it clicked to anyone in particular. Nada.

‘who is this’ he responded warily, not sure if he should even be responding.

It was quite a while before he got a reply, and he just frowned even more than before when it came through.

‘not gonna lie, that hurt. xx’

Frank sighed, shaking his head, tossing his phone on the bed next to him. If they wouldn’t tell him who they were, they weren’t worth responding to. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to rub away the pain that had formed from staring at the phone screen too long.

His phone buzzed, and Frank groaned. It was too late for phone games. His arm shot out from under the covers to grab at it anyway, and he blinked once more when the screen shined on his face.

‘its g. xx’

This text, as simple as it would seem to some, sent Frank reeling. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped just a slight bit, and he stared for what seemed like forever. _G._

G was the last person he thought he’d be hearing from.

‘oh hey’ was all Frank could think of to respond with. He knew it would probably come off as rude and distant, but he really just couldn’t think of anything else. His mind was everywhere at once, and everywhere seemed to all involve G.

‘did I get you at a bad time? xx’ G asked, and Frank mulled the idea of lying around in his head.

He answered, ‘no. I was awake so’

G was quick to reply with another question, ‘can I call? xx’

Frank hesitated. He didn’t know if he was ready to talk to him. He chewed at his lip, tongue flicking over his lip ring nervously – a habit he’d picked up merely days after he’d gotten the piercing. He hadn’t even really thought much about how he’d respond before he realized he’d pressed send.

‘ok.’

A moment later, Frank’s phone was vibrating repeatedly in his hand, and he just stared at the number on the tiny screen, wondering whether he should answer. He’d be an asshole if he didn’t, when he had said it was okay, so he clicked the green phone on the left, holding it up to his ear slowly.

“Hello?” His voice was a bit hoarse from disuse, but he cleared his throat quickly.

“Hey, Frankie,” came a soft, soothing voice from the other line. Frank almost melted immediately, but he held his ground.

Unfortunately, the only words that were capable of coming out of his mouth were “What’s up?”

There was a bit of shuffling over the speaker. Frank assumed G was laying in bed, and had rolled over. He always rolled over when he was on the phone. Frank had never understood why.

“Mikey said he’s seeing you tomorrow,” G stated, but his voice seemed to falter a little. Frank frowned at that.

“Yeah. I promised him I’d see him sometime this week, so…” Frank trailed off, sighing a bit into the phone. He didn’t really feel like talking right now. He regretted saying okay.

“Can I see you too?”

At that, Frank paused. He didn’t answer for a while, trying to come up with a polite way to say ‘no thank you’ without actually saying it.

His mouth betrayed him.

“Sure.”

There was silence for a while from both ends, and Frank could swear he heard G _breathing_. Of course, he couldn’t. He was just exaggerating.

“I miss you,” G started, reiterating his first text.

“So I read,” Frank retorted.

G got quiet again for a minute, and Frank heard a small huff over the speaker.

“Do you not miss me?” He asked quietly, sounding a bit defeated.

Frank tried to change the subject, “Gerard, it’s three in the morning.” He let out a shaky breath, regretting his words, knowing it probably hurt the other. It wasn’t that he didn’t miss Gerard. It was that he didn’t want to _admit it._

 “I, uh, I’m sorry. I can… Um, let you go? Call you back tomorrow?”

Frank rolled his eyes and actually chuckled a bit at that. “You’re so awkward. It’s okay, I’m was up anyways.”

Gerard gave a small laugh to match Frank’s. “I know, sorry.” Frank could practically see Gerard scratching at the back of his neck, embarrassed. He used to do that a lot. “So, um, how are you doing?”

Frank didn’t know how to answer that. He was okay, or at least, he thought he was. He wondered what his doctor would say if Gerard asked him how Frank was doing. Probably bad. Better than before, but bad.

“I guess I’m doing okay?” Frank replied, though it came out more as a question than an answer. Gerard seemed to catch up on that right away.

“You guess?”

“Don’t, um, don’t like, shrink me, Gee…” Frank pleaded, huddling closer into his blankets, shifting to hold the phone to his other ear.

“I’m sorry, Frankie. I just… I need you to be okay.”

Frank took a deep breath, sighing. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m okay, Gee.”

Gerard seemed to hum in response, and more shuffling was heard. Frank shifted himself, a bit uncomfortable.

“I, um… I love you, Frankie. I never stopped.”

Frank froze.

What?

Then why…

“Then why did you break up with me, Gerard?” He couldn’t help the bitterness in his tone, seemingly impatient and unwavering now.

It was Gerard’s turn to sigh, and try to come up with a proper response. “Because I didn’t think you wanted me anymore.”

And now Frank was quiet, taking in that information. It upset him to think Gerard thought that. “Gee, I could never… I… What made you think that?”

“You… You kissed Mikey...”

Frank was trying very, very hard not to laugh into the phone, and fortunately got out a response. “Gerard, that was a _dare,_ it didn’t mean _anything_ to either of us…”

Gerard seemed to mull this over in his head for a moment. “Then why are you having lunch with him tomorrow?”

Frank could have snorted at Gerard’s ideas – they were ridiculous. “Gerard, we’re _friends._ He wants to make sure I’m doing okay.”

“He could just call you…” The other replied quickly.

Frank just sighed. “Gerard, you’re very hard to please.”

This resulted in another silence. Frank actually considered hanging up, as it seemed Gerard was done speaking. That is, until he finally spoke up again.

“I want you back.”

At that, Frank froze. He had absolutely no idea how to respond. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was gaping. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, much like a fish out of water, trying to find the words, trying to find out just exactly how he should respond to a statement like that.

“I just – I miss you so much, Frankie, I can’t stop thinking about you, and I can’t stop worrying about you, and I want…” Gerard seemed to trail off, obviously not sure exactly what he was trying to say either.

Frank hummed into the phone, to let Gerard know he was listening, an acknowledgement, if you will. This seemed to get him up and going again, babbling on about how he needed Frank in his life and that it was killing him not knowing if Frank hated him.

Frank frowned. Hate Gerard? “Hell no.”

Gerard had stopped mid-sentence, Frank cutting him off. “W-What?” he asked cautiously, not sure what Frank was denying.

“Hell no, I don’t hate you, Gee. I can’t,” Frank said, explaining. He sighed loudly, picking at the covers on his bed with his fingers. “I can’t hate you, Gee. Not ever.” His teeth scraped over his lip ring, trying not to think about how _cheesy_ that had sounded.

The two were very quiet after that – Gerard seemingly deep in thought, and Frank being patient and waiting for him to start babbling again. It was more than expected, at this point.

After a full two minutes of silence, Frank had counted, Gerard spoke up again, a bit quieter. “So, can… Can we try again?”

Frank’s heartbeat was picking up, he wasn’t gonna lie. He missed Gerard like crazy. He just didn’t know if he was… Stable enough, for a relationship. Not yet. He did, however, appreciate that Gerard was trying.

“I don’t…” Frank started.

He could practically feel Gerard’s heart drop into the pit of the earth.

“I don’t _see why not,”_ He finished, enunciating to make sure Gerard heard the last bit.

Gerard seemed to do a double-take, backtracking a bit. “W-Wait, really, Frankie?”

Frank could hear the smile in his voice, and that was enough to confirm his answer, though it didn’t help the slight embarrassment in it. “Yeah, Gee. I miss you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty to my friend ithiel (@knourish) ur the fckn best jsyk (he's stuck w me throughout all of my fic writing and he betas them for me, praise him)


End file.
